


Post-Mortem Postulations

by sylph_feather



Series: Phanniemay 19 [23]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Ghost Stories, Humor, Phanniemay, Short, its my take on the prompt, phanniemay 19, pm 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylph_feather/pseuds/sylph_feather
Summary: How did Phantom die?





	Post-Mortem Postulations

The oft-tackled question—  _ where do ghosts come from? _ It plagues the Fentons.

Oh indeed, one could be a wiseacre and simple drawl  _ the ghost zone _ , but the Fentons are far more interested in  _ before _ that. 

A ghost’s death is an important facet of it; one of its only facets, really. 

And thus begins the theorizing on Amity’s resident hero. 

“Why do you think he’s so obsessed with appearing a hero?” Maddie asks, twirling her pen above paper. 

“We could just ask him,” Jack jests.

A moment of silence—  _ true consideration.  _ Then laughter. 

“Good one,” Maddie chortles. 

“Maybe he was a decorated hero!” Jack caws. 

“And he wants to maintain that…” Maddie trails. “How could you be a decorated hero at,” she pauses consideringly— “whatever age he is,” she finishes weakly. 

“Good point,” Jack allows, plopping down at the table with Maddie. 

“How did he die, anyways?” Maddie hums. “He  _ was _ young.” 

For a moment, there’s humanization; Maddie feels bad for Phantom, for his parents. A flicker of her mind, and Danny is in his place, so similar looking and  _ dead _ — another flicker, and she shuts that all off.  _ It’s sad he died, but he’s a malevolent ghost now.  _

“An accident?” Jack poses. “He doesn’t seem sick,” he explains. 

“Yes— most sick ones have powers relating to that,” Maddie hums in agreement, picturing the litany of ghosts themed after doctors or plagues. “Freezing to death?” Maddie stabs at, circling the  _ ice core _ part of her notes. 

“But he didn’t show freezy powers for a long while,” Jack mumbles. 

“Indeed. It must have been something big, though,” she hums. At her husband’s questioning gaze, she explains, “well, he’s so powerful; typically that’s associated with a big obsession or a traumatic death— or both.” 

“It’s hard, ‘cuz everything about him is so…” Jack trails off, making vague demonstrative shapes with his hands. 

Maddie laughs, amused. “He is  _ general,  _ and hard to pin down. Just…  _ ghost themed,”  _ she sums up— after all  _ white hair, green eyes,  _ and the name  _ Phantom  _ don’t really say much. 

“He is wearing a hazmat, though!” Jack barks in realization. 

“A lab accident!” Maddie fixates, scribbling it down in loopy handwriting. 

“Maybe involved with cryo,” Jack continues, hands waving excitedly. 

Maddie writes a quick theory of death down—  _ lab accident, possibly involved with freezing tech. Supported by outfit.  _

“Who’d let their teen in a dangerous lab, though?” Jack scoffs. 

“Irresponsible parents,” Maddie chuffs, shaking her head. 


End file.
